multicolored
by Snivy641
Summary: yeah i thought i would have a normal life. i was wrong. i can somehow transform into legandary pokemon somehow and i dont know why...and what are with these DREAMS?
1. school days

_Hey people!  
This is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it! There's nothing for me to say until I get this chapter on the road so LET'S DO THIS!  
Or that everything in this chapter that has to do with school is true, from the gym strip to Carmen's name to the legit blog_

**MULTICOLORED**

**CHAPTER 1: SCHOOL DAYS**

"Oh you have GOT TO BE KINDING ME!" I shout in the air as the last person goes to the side in which they want to play rugby. I hate rugby, any shape or form. All you do is tackle people and PUNCH THEM IN THE FACE. Ok I might have just been exaggerating on that last one but still I DON'T LIKE IT! My friend Jacob was happy at least. He likes rugby

"YEAH! MAJORITY!" he shouts as he jumps off of the top bleacher "are we playing league or union?" he asks our gym teacher in which he replied "league" Jacobs face falls from totally ecstatic to OMG WHY? I remember him saying something about not liking rugby league. It has to do with not having…agh I don't know I'm not a rugby person.

He walks to my side "_sigh…_I don't really want to do this anymore…" he says as we walk out into the sunny field. The dew droplets on the grass are relaxing. Jacob suddenly throws me a rugby ball into my hands "COME ON JADEN! LET'S GO! LET'S GO HUSTLE HUSTLE! WOO! LET'S GO!" he shouts while jumping legs spread like he's ready for me to come at him. I just have a surprised expression on my face as he jumps around me. I pretend to weakly throw the ball at him which hits his face. He falls as I have a REALLY surprised expression on my face now. I NEVER make Jacob fall. He's always like a wall (Hey that rhymed…)

Right now Jacob has the normal gym strip on for my high school Prince of Whales: a grey shirt that has the "Walesmen" logo on it (which is a knight's helmet facing front and some ribbons and two swords at his sides. Or maybe he's a girl? Girls can be knights right?) He also has the normal black shorts with the small letters "PW" in gold on them. There's also a "Lion heart" logo on it but no one knows what "Lion heart" is (**authors note:** seriously. It says LIONHEART on it. Not joking, this doesn't have anything to do with the story. I think it's a company because of some kind of logo)

The game didn't go so well for our team. T.J was an absolute wimp in tackling. He actually ran away from me in practice. Jacob was on the other team so that just sealed there chance of winning. It started out well with 2 nothing. But they came back up to I think 5 to 3. It was horrible and I hate losing. Jacob kept saying that it's because of the league and union bit but I really didn't care. I didn't like rugby at all. I've heard my mom actually not approving that I were to play rugby and felt sorry for me.

We went back to the changing room to change back into our normal clothes "hey dude?" T.J asked me "I am not voting for rugby again. I had a tackle with Paris and it didn't go well…" there's actually a kid named Paris in my P.E class. He's one of the fastest teenagers here. Also T.J was the one who went over to the rugby vote side at the beginning preventing us from playing a much more suited game, hand ball.

We had one more period left, which was socials. Jacob and I had the WEIRDEST lining of the planets of which we had the same classes at the same times. It was weird, but we soon got to be great friends and partners (no not in that sort of way. I'm not gay. GOD DAMMIT I RHYMED AGAIN!)

Class was two minutes until starting then Reishi came in with her bag totally stuffed "OK I'm here…" she said panting. We have a small class with only seven, me, Jacob, Koji, Reishi, Noah, Will, and Carmen. Carmen's full name is Carmen San Diego. MIND = BLOWN.

Ms. Gibberjabber came in and started to gibber jabber. Ok no Ms. Gruenberg came in and started talking about something to do with India and…dinosaurs? I don't know…OH YEAH on word press we started a legit blog about us traveling to India. I made a story on me going to India and surviving a dinosaur apocalypse. I named it DIO. You should look it up…

The teacher sent us on our way to the computers in our classroom to do some work crap. I worked on the blog while Jacob worked on his. What's really funny is that Jacob doesn't have any idea of what he was going to do so he decided to do the exact same story but from his prospective (he's in the story to). After what felt like nothing except Jacob tapping or nudging my arm to see what I've written down, the bell finally rang and I got to spend some quality time with Reishi. Ok that came out wrong. Walk home with Reishi. Don't tell her but I _kind of have a crush on her…?_ I don't know if she dose to but she's nice, friendly, and loyal. We walk home when I take her route on the bus.

I have two routes, Valley and Arbutus. Arbutus is the route I take when I'm going to my dad's and Valley is the route I take when I'm going to my mom's. Jacob often is with me on Valley and Reishi is often with me when I take the Arbutus bus. Its not as complicated as you think it is.

"Hello Reishi" I say as I head to the Arbutus bus route "hi Jaden!" she says with a smile "you're going the Arbutus way?"  
"Yeah. I have to get to my dad's so let's get moving" we started to the bus stop. While waiting, we usually hang out at the green patch of forestry. We talked about school random stuff, like science or socials. Reishi meeps as the bus pulls in the bus stop and starts letting in passengers, as well as letting some out. We pick up our bags and get onto the bus.

As we sit on the seat we start talking about Pokémon. Reishi isn't that into the game but she likes talking about what she would think gibberish was. Like HO-OH? Pff, what the hell would be that kind of name? I thought so to. I suddenly felt a small shiver going up my body. Reishi stops talking and stares at me with a tilted head "…how did you do that?" she asks "with the eyes"

I'm confused "what did I do?"  
"You did this…thing with your eyes! It looked cool"  
"I have no idea what you talking about" I say as we get off the bus  
"you did this thing were your iris went all rainbow colored and…"

A HUGE blast of pain made me double over "AAAHHH!" I shout as I hold my stomach "WHAT THE F*CK?!" I shout again. I hear Reishi in the background "JADEN! Oh no IS ANYONE HERE A DOCTOR?" I hear someone running up to me "let's check his head…" he tries to feel my head but jerks back "THE HELL?!" he shouts. I didn't feel hot. I felt pain in my arms. My arms looked bleached red from the pain. The ground started to leave my vision like I was being lifted up and then I crashed and blacked out…


	2. spread

**CHAPTER 2: SPREAD**

_White and yellow. It's all I saw._

_Someone was trying to contact me. I don't know who though_

"_Good job Jaden…"_

AAAAHHHHH! I shout as I bolt from the place I was sleeping. Reishi quickly turned to me "OH CRAP! Jaden you scared me!" she said panting in relief "you won't believe what we went through trying to at least bring you down" I tilted my head "what do you mean?" I ask "I remember just blacking out" now it was Reishi's turn to be confused "but you…" she shook your head "well your human again and everything's fine right?" she noticed she said to much

"HUMAN?"  
"Well I uh…"  
"I'm human again. What in blazes does that mean?!"  
"Well when you shouted and I asked for a doctor, you just started…well…changing"  
"ch…changing?"  
"This big bird like phoenix" my mind was racing…phoenix…  
"what did it look like"  
"you had these marvelous red feathered wings with a white tip, talons, long yellowish beak, brown eyes, these really weird tuffs of fir on the top of your head and the tail-" I interrupted  
"-looked like a yellowish golden explosion?"  
"Yeah how did you…" that just hit me like a ton of bricks. I know what it was. I knew PERFECTLY what it was "well hop skippaty do, you do not hear that every day" Reishi was begging to know what my answer was "HO-OH" she was confused "what about HO-OH?"  
"That's what I was. HO-OH" she ALSO felt like she got hit with a ton of bricks "but you couldn't have been HO-OH…it's just a fictional character!" I get out my phone and tap something in "did I look like this then?" I show her a picture of a HO-OH. She scans it with her eyes "yeah" I crack a HUGE smile  
"yeah that's HO-OH"  
"that's…?"

We were in a hospital, if you cared. We found that I sneezed a torrent of flames right when a nurse tried to escort us back into a room. Her dress caught on fire and she had to leave. When we were looking for the exit. I guess we took a wrong because we ended up back to where we came from "god dammit!" Reishi shouted "this hospital just get more and more irritating" "yeah but we won't get anywhere if we just complain about it" I patted her on the back. I left a small burn mark in which Reishi yelped "OW! DON'T DO THAT!" she slapped me on the neck "now it really burns. I need some water…" we started to head toward a bathroom. The signs of the bathroom literally pointed left four times and lead us to a boys and girls bathroom. I waited for her as I tried my little fire affinity. I was able of setting the top of my finger on fire and making a small ball fire float in front of me but only for a little amount of time.

Then Reishi screamed. When your crush screams you come rushing for her discomfort. This is what I did right away. She was on the floor shivering _"i…it's…so…c…cold…" _she slowly said in a language that wasn't English, but I could understand her in any way "what's wrong Reishi?!" I was panicking. Breathing hard. She slowly closed her eyes. She was still shivering and breathing hard _"uuhh…" _she weakly said. Then she stopped shivering and opened her eyes _"Jaden?" _she said in that weird language _"why…why am I speaking like this…?" _she covered her mouth _"can you understand me?" _I nod "I can understand you in every way" AAAAND THAT'S WHEN HER ENTIRE BACK ERUPTED IN FLAMES. It looked like Reishi only slightly felt that _"is…is there something on my back? It feels weird…"_ I slowly nod "yes Reishi…your back is on fire…" she quickly turns _"HOLY SH*T! WHAT THE HELL?!" _she tries to put her back out but did nothing. She calms down and realizes something _"i…I'm not feeling it…"_ what? She looks at me again _"Jaden?" _my head is screaming _"what is it?" _the top of her nose and up started turning a slight dark blueish color and her bottom half became a pale yellow. Her hair started to turn a fire like color and started flaming like her lower half did. The shrinking was when she finally noticed her changes _"W…WHAT?!" _she slowly got covered by her shirt and jeans. She stopped screaming and looked out of her cover up.

She somehow transformed into a Quilava. No idea how but she did _"Jaden…? Why are you so big?" _I looked down on the small Quilava. Her flames stopped when the transformation stopped "well…I…uh…um…Quilava?" she looked confused "_…I'm not human anymore am I?" _she asked with that tone that you know something "um…nope!" she stopped in her tracks and scanned herself over _"then what the hell AM I?!" _the flames on her back exploded again, something Quilava do when there irritated "a Quilava I see. Maybe you can somehow turn back human like I did?" I asked "I'll go back out and wait for you to get back changed" Reishi nodded and I walked back out.

I slowly slid down the wall beside the washroom with my back. How would Reishi suddenly turn into a Pokémon? I suddenly see a small bump in a pile of clothes that a nurse would ware. It was running past the hallway to the washroom and I only caught a glimpse of it. It was shouting something but I couldn't hear it. _Hmm…_Reishi came back out back in human form "hey Jaden. I'm back" she said. I wanted to see what that thing under the clothes was so I started sprinting "HEY! Wait for me!" Reishi shouted and started after me. I ran after the small bump until it was caught in a corner. The thing under the clothes was shivering and looked scared. I walked up to it and quickly removed the clothes.

It was a Torchic.

It looked scared out of its wits "OH MY GOD! That thing is so CUTE!" Reishi said hugging the Pokémon "can we keep it Jaden? Please?" we weren't brother and sister. That was a reason we couldn't keep it. And it was a freaking Pokémon! _"NO! I don't want to be kept as a PET!" _the torchic shouted _"I'm a HUMAN! NOT SOME SORT OF CHICKEN!" _It squirmed in Reishi's grasp. I was wide eyed "wait, you were a human?" I asked it as Reishi put it down _"YES! You're the one who put my dress on fire! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" _oh it was that nurse! And….

I was slowly putting the pieces together…

Reishi turned into a Quilava because I burned her neck…

This nurse turned into a torchic because I caught her dress on fire…

I WAS TRANSFORMING PEOPLE…

Reishi must have known to "all you have to do is think of your self transforming back to your human self. But do it while buried in your clothes" the nurse did it right away. She was very thankful and introduced herself "my name is de-de. Nice to meet…" I ran with tears in my eyes. I'm a virus. I'm a monster.

I ran out of the hospital quickly turning into a legendary that I had in mind. I didn't even notice what I was but I didn't care. I flew off toward the only place that I could go to so I could collect my thoughts.

I landed and transformed back fully dressed. I didn't care what I did, I was so mad at myself. I kicked the door to the stairwell and it blasted open. I was awake enough to not blast it off its hinges but I still slammed the door. I went to the very top of the stairwell to the roof latch. I somehow opened it with the lock on. I stomped over the roof and sat down. I looked at my watch

**4:53 P.M**

"Huh…" I said to myself. I started to hum a tune

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
who will not be slaves again.  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
there is a life about to start  
when tomorrow comes…_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…I suddenly hear. I jump and run back down the stairs again. If you haven't noticed yet I live in a co-op. and I was just on the roof.

_And that might have been Luke…_

Before I open the door to my floor I decide I could surprise him if it's Ceasar. I might be HO-OH but I'm not physic. I charge up a fire ball. Right when I think it's big enough I forcefully open the door and fire the ball over his head (on purpose. I don't want to kill my friend). Ceasar screams and ducks on instinct. I'm already on the floor laughing. Ceasar glares at me but soon starts laughing to. I open my eyes to see I accidently singed his hair. I stop laughing immediately and cover my mouth. _Have I just infected Ceasar? _I quickly think of something "UUHH Ceasar? Close your eyes and don't stop thinking about you being human ok?" Ceasar looks at me with confused eyes witch suddenly form into small slits "JUST DO IT OK?!" he shouts his eyes "ok, ok, ok, I'll do it" he shouts putting his hands up which have suddenly formed into two, blue, sharp fins but suddenly forms back to his normal hands. His head gave it away of what he was about to turn into. A Prinplup

He was human again "ok you can open your eyes now" I say as he slowly opens his eyes "what was that all about?" Ceasar asks "is there something your hiding from me?" well…yes? "Um no! I never do that" I quickly say. Ceasar gave me that look that he knows that I'm hiding something. I gave up "ok you won't believe me if I told you anyway" Ceasar sighs "ok then"

Ceasar told me that Luke was here today. Luke is another one of my friends here other than Ceasar. Though Ceasar has a terrible habit of counting his chickens before they hatch (**authors note: **and he still does it today) so I didn't know if I should believe him "did you knock?" I ask him and he nods. I narrow my eyes and poke him "reeeeealy?" he nods again "yes! I actually did knock" I stop poking him "ok then let's go see" I sarcastically turn around and head for the stairwell door.

Yes Luke was here actually.

"Hey guys what's up?" he says in his normal tone of voice "hey man I kind of wanted to play that game. You know, where Ceasar doesn't know?" I say and he smiles. The "game where Ceasar doesn't know" kind of has a strange backstory. I had this dream one time (**authors note: **this upcoming story is actually true) about a select group of people of any age can turn into Pokémon. But each person can turn into a unique Pokémon of their own without any difficulty. I was a charmeleon. Since the name "pokemorphs" was already taken, I decided to make up my own. This was **"pocimanian"**. When I broke this to Luke, he decided to make a game where were part Pokémon. It's funny because we added Ceasar into this and we pretend he doesn't know he's a pocimanian. Now we've been planning to someday break it to him and tell he's a pocimanian for weeks (end of true story) and now since he's ACTUALY a pocimanian, I can really get some good entertainment "ok, but should we have Ceasar around for this? I mean we could tell him" I nod "well there's no place like the present" he also nods. We turn to him

"Well I have to say it Ceasar. You are part Pokémon. Also known as pocimanian" I start "yes this is true. We've been hiding it from you for too long and we think it has finally come to this" Luke continues "now pocimanians have the greatest power of turning into a serten Pokémon as well as others. Why don't you come with us and we'll practice this in the court yard" I was grinning to heaven and earth. I ran to the stairwell and down the stairs "come on guys! We can't keep the gods waiting!" while in the stairwell, I found out that not only could I turn into HO-OH but also its counterpart Lugia. I noticed this when I made a physic ball of blueish stuff in front of me. I was psyched, but I didn't want to break it to then QUITE yet. When Luke came down the stairs, I patted him on the back "come on lets GOOOO" he didn't notice the physic energy I out into that pat. I only put a little in so the transformation would be slow. When everyone was in the court yard, I spoke up "OK! Ceasar, Are you ready for the best time in your liiiiiife?" I said sarcastically, waving my hands. I didn't want to give too much away. Luke was watching me from the side with an arched eyebrow "ok people I want you both to cloooooose your eyyyyes…" they both closed their eyes. I was SO ecstatic of what was to come "ok Ceasar. What to do is now you have to think about the transformation" Ceasar was confused "uh Jaden. I think you're going to far…" Luke whispered "no Luke I got this. And close your eyes" he sighs closeing his eyes "ok people. Are you doing what I told you to do?" Ceasar actually started the transformation already. I sped up the transformation with luke, and I transformed into…uh….


	3. reason

**Chapter 3: reason**

You know what's even funnier than your friends finding out that your part huge colorful fire phoenix? Your friends finding out that Ceasar is a penguin and Luke is a weird blue dragon like thing "HOLY MOTHER OF FU*KING ARCEUS WHAT THE HELL?" Ceasar shouted. Luke was just speechless. I was laughing hard. Luke was actually a Latios, which surprised me a lot. Luke fainted right away and Ceasar helped trying to wake him up. We all transformed into human as well as Luke did while he was sleeping. No idea how but he did. While we were contemplating on if we should go inside we were interrupted "Jaden?" I look around to see Reishi "I've been looking for you" "Reishi?! Where did you come from?"  
"I accidently infected someone into some…yellow kangaroo thing" Kazzam or Allakazzam ok "and it showed me where you were and somehow teleported me to you!" I nodded "um ok…" thunder started to crash across the sky which woke Luke up "WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted. Rain started to pour down really, REALLY suddenly. We all backed away as a strange darkness started to cloud around in front of us. Wind started to rush out at us and blow us off of our feet. I crashed on the ground knocking the wind out of my lungs. As I groped around for air, I grabbed someone's hand. As soon as I grabbed the hand, air filled my lungs. The belonged to that hand lifted me back on my feet. I looked to the man and he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Again, I wasn't gay, but I wanted to just bow down to him. He smiled at me _"get up Jaden. You have a lot ahead of you_

It was still raining. I was still on the ground. I got up right away and looked ahead to see another guy. He wasn't as handsome as the other guy. He almost made me want to hate him "AH! Humans!" he said as he walked forward "I was wondering if this place was as populated as my father said it was" "w…who are you?" Ceasar asked "and why are you here?"  
"Well human. I call my self Geren" his ascent made him sound like he said "Gare-den" "and I'm here to kill someone"  
"um…well if you're going to kill someone then which someone you are talking about?"  
"I actually don't know. My father didn't want me to do it but I don't care about father. He can do his own job for all I care"  
"and…who is father?"  
"You ask too many questions human. I will answer only one more correct?"  
"Um…yes sir"  
"my father is the lord Arcius. He banished me to the depths of the reverse world to burn forever"  
"then dose that make you Geratina?"  
"Don't call me that human. And remember. _Call me Geren_"

he said that last part REALLY fiercely. He melted into the shadows and the rain stopped "that's….bad?" Luke kind of asked "a legendary Pokémon in our world but the devil himself?" I was kind of uneasy about it to "come on guys. We'll discuss this at the park" we started walking and we past a pillar. Then someone was walking beside us.

I look beside me to see the man who helped me. He was taller then all of us and was in a white and yellow robe. He had long blond hair and a gleaming ring around his ring finger _"you did good back there" _he said to me. I look beside me and Ceasar and luke didn't notice him. He was invisible to them _"canceling out his hatred. Most mortals can stand the aura he has" _"who are you anyway?" he smiles _"why. I'm Arcius. God of Pokemon"_

_Sorry for it being short…had to go to class :/_


	4. questions

**Hello people! Sorry for the last one being painfully short and the bit of a cliffhanger but im back in…a green shirt and black shorts. So yeah! I'll make this one longer for you guys!**

**Chapter 4: questions**

Talking to a god is intimidating. Talking to the GOD of GODS of POKEMON on the other hand is so intimidating, it's painful "you…you mean like…Arceus?! Like _the _Arceus?!" the god snickered _"yes. Who else would I be?" _he said with the most fluent voice _"I'm here to answer any questions you have probing in your head. You seem to have a lot" _suddenly. The world started peeling away like reality was made of wax paper. Yeah it probably was made of wax paper to gods.

It reviled that I was standing in the middle of space in front of a HUGE ball of flame. A few seconds and then I saw it was actually just the… _"This is central star. Though it looks barren on the outside. There is much life on the inside" _we started to rush toward now I knew was actually our _sun_. I saw mercury and earth behind me.

When we hit the surface of the sun, we started to travel ever so inward. After what felt like five seconds of just us traveling through the sun we ended up inside the _hollow _sun. Yes the sun was hollow and floating inside it was a spinning planet that looked a lot like earth. The cotenants were shaped a bit differently but the oceans and the land looked a lot like our native planet

"_On this planet, us legendry's stay. So do many other Pokémon. Now a Pokémon you might know as 'rotom' was tinkering with a little technology which was supposedly made to get Pokémon to the earth that you live in. until…when a gangar played a prank and set a curse on it. When rotom tried to teleport this transportation to the earth it carried the curse with it. The curse made it so rotom could not get it back. The transportation device, or you might call it a 'bus', was used by the humans as all of their other busses until…you came along" _I really got into the story _"when you got into the bus, something connected with you. The curse played its roll on you" _and…? _"The curse made it so you could change shape into any of our higher kind. Or legendry's" _my eyes bugged out "r…really?"  
_"Yes. Now you must get back to your world. Your friends are getting worried sick"_

My eyes flutter open to see a Latios hovering over me _"JADEN!" _it shouted in my head _"YOUR ALIVE!" _I get up to see a prinplup watching me carefully _"hey Jaden" _he said hopping off a stone ledge _"you missed a lot while you were out"_ I lilted my head "what?"  
_"If I wasn't mistaken you were out for about 5 or ten minutes. And every 20 seconds or ten seconds you changed into a different legendary. This includes Resharam, Exernius, Groudon, Keldio, Victini, I counted 50 different legendries. If I'm not mistaken, you took the shape of EVERY LEGANDARY IN EXISTANCE up until X and Y" _I nodded "I was talking to Arceus. That must have been me being knocked out" Luke then spoke up _"you didn't transform into Arceus. There's 51 legendries in total" _I was suddenly surprised  
"when were you so smart in the Pokémon section?"  
_"I don't know. It just popped into my head like I already knew that"_

We couldn't figure anything out at the park. I tried transforming into a couple of the "higher entities" other than Arceus. I had this small feeling that he won't appreciate me being…well…him. After Yveltal, we went home. We also bumped into a brother and sister who we played with A LONG time ago. (Upcoming story is true) I remember when we played this game where Ceasar and I pretended that there was an alien in our co-op. since there only like 6 or 5 they totally bought it. But we played along to make it a REALLY enjoyable game to even me and him (end). Reishi accidentally infected the two making them, who else, plusle and minnun. We were all like "the aliens did it" and they were all like "AAAAHHH!". We played the game with the aliens because they were totally SEILD on this alien. I decided to put my transformation to the test and made Resharam, Zecrom, and Yveltal vary entertaining. My phone started to ring when the siblings had to go back home for dinner "hello?"  
"Jaden!"  
"Oh hi dad"  
"where are you?"  
"I'm outside with Ceasar and Luke" I turn away from my phone _"turn back Luke" _I whisper and he obliged.

The next day. Jacob called me while I was walking to my school "hey man"  
"hey Jaden. Have you finished your worksheet?"  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
"Because I haven't"  
"DUDE! You better or Ms. Donnisen will FLIP!"  
"I KNOW! I need help dude" I sigh  
"ok then"  
"thanks man. See you at school. Where are you anyway?"  
"My house"  
"YOUR HOUSE?! You said it takes like 45 minutes to bus to school (this is true by the way) and school starts in TEN!"  
"Oops. Said too much. Got to go. Ill explain everything when I get there"  
"GAH!" he shouted as I hung up. I transformed into Latios and sped off. In five minutes I was at school. Since I kind of wanted to mess with Jacob, I turned invisible and went to human. I walked beside him "god…how is Jaden going to…" I reappear beside him "I'm right here Jacob" he turns to me "WH…." The bell rings "ill meet you in math!" I disappear in front of him to give him that REALLY confused look. I reappear in front of math and walk in "hello Ms. Donnisen" I say and she smiles. So does Reishi "and to you to Reishi"

Jacob comes in to and sits down beside me staring at me "stop it Jacob your freaking me out" I say and he laughs a little "I'm freaking YOU OUT?! YOUR FREAKNG ME OUT! WHAT WAS THE….the disappearing act you did and the reappearing act to!?" I pretend to make up a story "uuhh…I'm cursed by a gangar and now I'm able to take the shape of any legendary in Pokémon and wield its powers" sure enough. Jacob isn't "fooled" by my "story" of epic "proportions"

He tried asking me again at lunch and I told him the same answer "that's my answer man. Why would I lie?" he gives me a look "ok then. Uh…transform into…Arceus" I shake my head "I'm forbidden to do that" he sighs "ok then…Latios" luckily I practiced this one. I immediately do. I crane my head to him and his blank stare. I turn back to human "was that enough proof?" Jacob quickly shakes his head "oh my god for a second I thought you actually TURNED INTO LATIOS!" I snickered. I guess I'm not telling him QUITE yet. A couple other students were staring at me. Some students came up to me and gibberish came from their mouths. And they sat down back at their spots again. After lunch, the announcements really did their job, Announced that I transformed. Though it seemed to be very hard to say that one of their students can transform into a bluish dragon like thing "now for further BREAKING news of prince of wales. We have never seen this before *laughs a bit* ok, ok… so todays lunch at the cafeteria. A few students witnessed what they said to be the legendary Pokémon…" I look at Jacob and mouth the words as the announcements said it _"Latios. _Then after five seconds it formed into a human and started talking to a student by the name of Jacob Dalling. Others say that the Latios had a striking resemblance to the grade 8 student Jaden Wayte-House. Can Jaden and Jacob please report to the office immediately" I look over to the teacher "excuse me? I have something to show some people"


End file.
